bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Morgan silve
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to Tatsuki Arisawa page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Arrancar109 (Talk) 04:41, March 6, 2010 Loly Stop messing with Loly's article. You replaced an entire properly worded and referenced section with one that had no references and was of horrible english skill. When editing an article, please also refrain from repeating information such as when you put "cut through Yammy's skin" about 5 times.--[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) 01:43, April 28, 2010 (UTC) I can see further down the article that Tinni explained referencing information to you. I undid your edit on Loly's page, even if the English on it was perfect, in addition to some of the unreferenced information that you added, I saw that you removed a number of references on the article, which is not allowed (which is also why I reverted your edit). Please remember to never remove references on articles. Also, while I don't like to sound like a broken record, if the information you add extends beyond what was originally cited (example: if the original information on an article is Chapter 255 from pages 10-19, and if what you add onto that article is on Chapter 255 pages 5-19, then add the reference accordingly). [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 16:27, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Shawlong Kūfang I see that Godisme has already warned you about messing with articles. I am happy that you think you can contribute to the wiki by expanding articles but you removed references and did not reference the new information you added. Both are a big no, no and goes against our Manual of Style. Please familiarise yourself with the Manual of Style before making any more edits. Also, do not sign your name in articles. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 15:44, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Menis This is your third warning you are doing what you did with Loly and Shawlong. Do not remove referenced material, do not sign your name on a page and do not put anything after the clear. I am going through Menis' article now and I might have to undo all your edits to it if I see that the damage you have done is too great.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 20:39, May 29, 2010 (UTC) We have told you exactly what you did wrong every time we have warned you. Follow the manual of style. Do not sign your name on an article, only sign your name on talk pages, discussion pages and forums. Do not remove referenced material and do not add speculation. You have done all of these in the past and are still doing them. Its fine if you want to expand plot sections but do it right--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 22:23, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Iceringer I edited Iceringer, and put every information I knew about him. There are some alt codes that I didn't know, such as the "n" with the wiggly line on top of it. So it says "Una Tirotear." Also I don't know if it is Quincys or Quincies. If anything, please fix it for me! ☺ Thank you for editing Iceringer's page but once again, please add references to the information added. You can do so by adding the following types of code. Also, I believe it is simply Quincy for both singular and plural. In addition, please refer to this page for alt codes. Thank you. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 15:40, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :* Anime reference example: Bleach anime; Episode 17 :* Manga reference example: Bleach manga; Chapter 17, pages 6-7 Thank you so much for not erasing what I did! If you leave the material unreferenced, it will be deleted. But for now, I am happy to give you time to add references to the material you added. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 15:48, June 10, 2010 (UTC) References for Iceringer: Http://www.youtube.com/ Http://www.dubhappy.com (episode 144) Http://www.bleach.wikia.com/ (past information) Loly Once Again. I have put as much information for loly as I can, here are the references http://www.youtube.com/ (yammy vs loly) http://www.bleach.wikia.com/ (past information) http://www.animefreak.tv/ (whole entire episode, where the fight was) Again, I checked for any mistakes, but if there are any, please fix them for me! ☺ You still need to be able to reference the information yourself, as even if Tinni added references for you on Iceringer's article, not everyone is going to do the same. As it stands, there are already a large number of articles that need referencing, and a lot of other users are already busy doing those. Additionally, as I said further up the page, you did remove some references that were already cited on the article, which is unacceptable. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 16:33, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Arrancar109, I am a starter editor, so please give me an Idea of a reference and tell me how to do one. please I have done a new edit to luppi. I have added refrences and checked for grammer. I also did correct alt codes. You can check for yourself! Yet you still sign your name on pages which is completely against the rules and your grammar is not great--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 17:18, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Also, your references are off. First off, cite the manga and not the anime unless it only happened in the anime. An anime reference should look like this Bleach anime; Episode 140 and a manga reference like this Bleach manga; Chapter 333, pages 14-19--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 17:22, June 12, 2010 (UTC) The signature icon is for talk pages and forums. Notice how I sign each of my comments on your talk page. That is where the signature goes, not on the actual article pages--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 17:24, June 12, 2010 (UTC) oh thanks Morgan silve 17:26, June 12, 2010 (UTC)morgan silve I have edited yoshi I did an edit to yoshi. There were no references, and I will continue the edit tomorrow, im also not sure how to spell out reishi i think. Morgan silve 02:11, June 21, 2010 (UTC)morgan silve User Page Policy Please familiarize yourself with the Bleach Wiki:User Page Policy - specifically the part about not editing other user's user page without their expressed permission. Thank you, 16:58, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Power Level Changes We do not allow arbitrary changes to the power levels of characters. If you think there is a genuine case for changing it, then please post your reasons on the articles talk page. If others agree, and it is justifiable, then it will be changed. But any change without such discussion will be reverted on sight. 22:49, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: Lieutenantship It comes with being a member of the Policy & Standards Committee. The Committee is all about ensuring that all content on the Wiki is is line with the Manual of Style and adheres to the Official Policy. Right now we have 8 seated members so I don't think we are looking for new members, however, having a record of good edits and good standing in this Wiki community will get you noticed so a new seat may come available. So if you see vandalism or misinformation or something out of line with the Manual of Style or Official Policy, don't be afraid to correct it. We have a great Captain so if you put yourself out there I'm sure you can join the ranks of the other Lieutenants. [[User:SerialSniper14|'SerialSniper14']](Talk) 16:03, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Ok first off, when you leave a message on someone's talk page about a topic, be sure your subsequent messages are in the same topic, like I'm doing now. Second, if you want to join the committee, go to the Committee link above and nominate yourself in the "Membership Nominations" section, describing why you think you should be on the committee. At the moment, I suggest you refrain from nominating yourself and keep contributing to the wiki, making helpful edits and additions. Otherwise the chances of you being admitted are low because we really don't know anything about you. [[User:SerialSniper14|'SerialSniper14']](Talk) 00:37, July 27, 2010 (UTC) I did the Karakura-Riser mini arc article So, I did the new edit for the Karakura Riser mini story arc. Morgan silve (talk) 19:25, August 6, 2010 (UTC)Morgan Silve And since we do not do arcs any longer, it will be deleted. Arcs and things like that are handled by the Fight Summary Project.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 02:17, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Article Improvement Project Do not add articles to the Project, go to the talk page and under the additions heading, place what you want in there. It is at the discretion of the admins and the committee to add to the list of articles to be worked on. Also, do not change section headings--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 02:15, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Its on the Projects talk page, first topic--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 02:31, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Signature I see you have been experimenting with signatures. Here is the code for mine if you want to play with it and come up with your own [[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 02:31, August 9, 2010 (UTC) --[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 02:58, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Its fine, most of my sig I took off the code I got from Yyp and Tinni. I just rearranged it and chaged the color, name, talk and face. Traditionally though, you will want to link to your talk page in your sig. The pray in my sig links to my talk page--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 03:11, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about the picture.. Heh...hehh.... Sorry Godisme I just like showing my favorite picture to people =P [[Morgan Silve]] (Editor) Response Because, like Yoshi's page, Yoshino's page completely lacks references, which is very important to this site. It was only expanded, but not referenced, which is a major problem with the Bount articles in general. I myself am personally doing both of these pages. Once I'm done overhauling both pages, they will be reopened. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 18:39, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Like what I've been doing with other pages I've overhauled, everything in the "History", "Plot", and possibly "Powers & Abilities" sections will be completely rewritten from scratch. Essentially, anyplace that lacks references will be hit. I myself know a lot about grammar, so I can fix most grammar problems that are on the pages. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 18:53, August 10, 2010 (UTC) I wouldn't worry too much about it. The entire point of the wiki is to get information out and focusing on key details, not protecting one's edits (trust me, MANY people have gone on vandalism sprees because they're protective of their edits after they've been reverted). If what you've written is accurate, then the only thing that'll really change is the sentence structure of the article, and even if I wasn't going to do anything, the Grammar Corner themselves might have, depending on how well the grammar is written out. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 19:07, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: I don't know--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 21:50, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Aizen, he is a master of Kido, Zanjustu, Hakuda and just about everything else. Kaname does not stand a chance--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 01:31, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Kyoka Suigetsu is just about unbeatable. If Kaname were to use ressurection, he admits defeat because he can then see, allowing Aizen to use his Zanpakuto. Aizen is shown being able to overcome other sensory deception abilities with his fight against Shinji. His kido mastery is also great enough that he could most likely kill Kaname in one hit from a high level Kido. Plus there is his unseen bankai--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 01:43, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Aizen's zanpakuto would win out. Kaname liked his ressurection and used it when he did not need to. He will use it against Aizen and Aizen will win. Aizen is also fast enough that he could just kill Kaname before he releases bankai--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 01:53, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Probably not because Aizen is still faster, stronger, smarter and more cunning. He mastered his shinigami limits. Tosen followed the stronger--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 21:46, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Fights We are trying not to expand fights blow by blow in character articles since the fights are all covered in the fight summary project--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 02:36, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Images Hi. I see that you have been uploading a lot of pictures lately. We appreciate your efforts to help improve the wiki, but please note that according to the Image Policy, all images from official sources (i.e. manga, anime, etc) that are uploaded to the site must have licensing information and completed fair use rationale added to them. The code for the rationale template is below, and it has been added to File:ChadSlamsShriekerIntoTheGround.jpg so that you can see how it should look. Please make sure to add the template to the images you have uploaded so far (File:Ho and Ban Bleach.jpg, File:Ho and ban.jpg, File:Ho and ban 2.jpg) and to any images you upload in future. Thanks, 10:09, August 16, 2010 (UTC) : You can see it at this link: File:ChadSlamsShriekerIntoTheGround.jpg. Also, please remember that google is not a valid source. By source, what is meant is that you must state the name or number of the episode that the picture comes from. 18:40, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :Once again, you must add the license and fair use rationale information to the images you upload or else they will be deleted. You did not add it to File:Tatsuki, and her reiatsu..jpg, 11:15, August 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks, 20:30, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Hi. You forgot to add the licence/rationale info to Image:Bleach-ugaki-wachter.jpg and Image:Gesell.jpg. Please add them, as they are currently in breach of the Image Policy. Thanks, 09:11, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :You have not added the requested info to the images in my previous post. Please do so ASAP, as they are listed for deletion and will be erased if the info is not added within the next 24hrs. We have been very generous with how much time you have been given over this, but it is at the limit. 19:28, September 22, 2010 (UTC) I have been busy with other things and have not gotten around to it, but seeing you make an edit reminded me of it. Since you are online currently, please add the source for those pictures. 20:32, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, but google is not a valid source. You need to specify the episode numbers. 20:55, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Ugaki Article Regarding your update to the Ugaki article, you are going to have to add references to the information you added or else it will end up being removed again. If you do not know how to add a reference, use the code below to add it. 13:18, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :Bleach manga; Chapter 412, pages 3-15 :Bleach anime; Episode 86 if you are going to continue doing Ugaki's article, you need to reference it. You cannot just do one reference episodes 73-90, you must reference episode by episode. Place a reference after all information from an episode then move on to the next, when you are done with that episode, reference it etc.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 20:01, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. 20:18, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Edits Ok there is severe problems with how your editing articles in particular Aaroniero's. First and foremost im not sure what anyone else told you about referencing but if you add any information to an article it needs to referenced. The edits you have made on Aaroniero's page have no references in the majority. On top of that the references have to be manga based. Manga is the primary source of information on the site, by majority most users read the manga if thats not something you attribute to then maybe editing for anime only characters and information maybe a better fit. The only times anime references are used primarily is if the material is anime only content or to supplement the manga references in the powers and abilities section. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 00:10, September 6, 2010 (UTC) They are obviously trying to make sure your following the manual of style by referencing while being encouraging towards you making edits. But the issue is as the manual of style says the manga is the primary source (as its written and drawn by Tite Kubo) not only are you putting anime references but your also putting information solely from the anime which isn't always accurate to the manga material. Thus the work would still need to be redone to reflect the proper content and it is far easier to go back and look through the manga when need be then to wait through a whole episode looking for proper content pausing and replaying. If you go through all the other articles you will see the references reflect on the manga. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 00:59, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Doll Poll Hi. Your thread about favourite Doll has been moved and can now be found at Forum:What is your favorite Bount Doll?. 09:46, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: Bount Translations We are not going off Yahoo translator or any other online translator. If you believe the translations are wrong, please take it up with the Bleach Wiki:Translation Corner and ask them to look in to it. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 17:26, September 18, 2010 (UTC) No, from what I have seen most of the bount translations are correct. Mein deutsch ist ein bischen rostig but from what I can tell they are correct. I was in German 5 back in high school so I am fairly familiar with the language. If you want to check for yourself, use either http://dict.leo.org/ende?lang=de&lp=ende or http://www.dict.cc/, both of which were given to me by my German teacher, an Austrian. The translation is not always exact but for example Ritz does mean scratch. To cut is abschneiden--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 20:07, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Power in this sense would be kraft. You can add the card names to Ugaki's article but just do everything that we have told you before or it will be reverted.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 20:23, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Manual of Style You are continually violating the Bleach Wiki:Manual of Style, before you make one more edit you need to read and memorize it.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 22:21, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Apparently you disregarded my last warning otherwise you would know to use in universe language and reference anything you add to an article. Failure to do so will resort in your edits being undone and if you continue to make detrimental edits, you will be blocked. Its not that hard, just follow the manual of style and all of our other policies.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 22:38, September 18, 2010 (UTC) The committee is capped at 8. We have seven members right now and are in voting on people to fill the 8th seat. To get on the committee you would need a strong history of good edits, to be vigilant in watching out for vandalism. There are several other requirements which can be found on the committee page. THere really are no tips for getting on it. The committee selects whoever they believe would be a best fit for it and would do well with the powers granted to them. All candidate must be affirmed by the admins as well--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 22:48, September 18, 2010 (UTC) There is a section on the committee's page where you can nominate yourself. You nominated yourself in the past and are currently being voted on for a position as the 8th seat along with Ten Tailed Fox--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 22:58, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Poem I know I missed the deadline, but would you mind reading my poem on my blog? I don't care about the prize or anything. I just wanted someone to read it. ^.^ Thank You and again sorry I missed the deadline. TotalDrama22121. When worlds collide...it's dramatic. 21:26, September 28, 2010 (UTC) edits I do not know why I have to keep telling you this but read the manual of style. We use the image format, not file. Along with that, do not place images in the middle of text.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 03:40, October 30, 2010 (UTC) It seems I have to warn you again. Do not put images in the middle of paragraphs. Also, the image format is not . This is your last warning--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 14:39, October 30, 2010 (UTC)